


best friend's brother

by skittenville



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Jaemin, Exhibitionism, Going to get Angsty, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Size Difference, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, jaemin cant keep secrets from renjun, jeno is protective lol, they dont end up together but they fuck a lot lol, top jeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittenville/pseuds/skittenville
Summary: jaemin has always took a liking to his best friend's brother, jeno.





	1. 000

jaemin had always taken a liking to his best friend's older brother, jeno. and for the record, jeno had always taken a liking to jaemin as well. the lingering eye contact, the longer-than-necessary hugs, all of it going unnoticed by everyone.


	2. 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and renjun always liked to play around in jeno's room, taking advantage of his work hours to steal his big tv.  
> 

"alright well im going to sleep." jaemin's best friend renjun slurred tiredly. "alright, goodnight loser." jaemin replied equally as tired. he planned to stay up to look at memes for the next hour or so until he passed out, like usual. (as expected) twenty minutes later, he was in a deep sleep. his body was situated in a mildly uncomfortable position on his stomach, arm under his neck; legs sprawled under him awkwardly, perching his pretty bum straight up.

later that night, jeno came home from an extra stressful day of work, only to be met with two 15-year-olds passed out on his bed. he groaned in annoyance, just wanting to sleep. he started to get ready for bed, ready to tell his mother that he was taking over his younger brother's room. he was gathering his change of clothes for his shower, when jaemin stirred slightly in his sleep; pushing his already impossibly short shorts further up his plush thighs. a tiny whine escaped his lips as he stirred some more. those subconsciously sinful noises sent sparks straight to his quickly hardening cock. jeno groaned softly as he kept his eyes glued to jaemin's tiny body. jaemin, clearly feeling jeno's blazing stare, stirs awake. he jumps slightly when he turns around to see jeno staring at him. "oh dear lord, you scared me." jaemin whined softly. "didn't mean to wake you up, sorry baby." jeno replies, his voice raspy. jaemin's face heated up at the petname. jeno had never called him baby in front of anybody, awake or asleep. jaemin sat on the edge of jeno's bed, feet dangling above the floor. "you look so cute on my bed, dont you think?" jeno asked him rather loudly, making renjun stir a bit in his sleep. jaemin hissed at him, hoping it would quiet him down a bit. "what's wrong, princess? dont want your best friend to know how i talk to you? hm? you not like feeling like a pretty slut?" jeno vexed, mockery evident in his deep voice. jaemin, still trying to shush him, started to weakly punch jeno's hard chest. he kept looking back at his best friend, who was sleeping heavily. "jaeminnie, you and i both know he's not waking up anytime soon. that kid sleeps like a log," he chuckled softly. "now please, let me take care of you, baby." the look in his eyes was hungry, yet strangely soft. "ok, jeno hyung. please be gentle this time." jaemin replied shyly, laying down on jeno's oversized bed; waiting to be taken care of. 

jeno and jaemin had been fucking behind renjun's back for approaching two months. they knew exactly how to make the other moan loudly, rather than groan ever so slightly. they have spent so much time together without renjun knowing. from late-night booty-calls, to the early morning phone calls on the weekends. they had become so much closer, both physically and emotionally. as much as jaemin hates to admit it, he has a tiny crush on the older. he has a feeling that it isn't reciprocated, yet he continues to let himself fall further into his pit of raw emotion and love and want. every little thing jeno does puts a sad spark into jaemin's heart; burying him alive completely. after this week's little excursion, jaemin was sure that jeno felt the same way. the elder's words ringing in his ears.  _you're beautiful, na jaemin. i want you to know that._ jeno never said things like that to him. jaemin was going to tell him how he felt, no matter how much younger than jeno he was. he was a stubborn little thing, never backing down no matter how absolutely petrified he was. once he was settled on an idea, he was dead-set. today is the day jaemin says fuck it and either progresses or obliterates his relationship (if he could even call it that) with jeno, once and for all.

he had it all planned down to the millisecond. he would call jeno at exactly 8:33 pm, the time it was when he and jeno fucked for the first time. he would pour his heart out to him through the phone and it would all end in chaste kisses and slow sex. it was foolproof. or so he thought.

[8:33 pm] (a/n: bold is jeno, italics is jaemin. regular text is 3pov)

he dialed. the phone rang three times, just the way it normally did when he called.

**hey honeybee! what's up?**

_oh uh, hi jeno hyung. i uh, actually have something i want to talk to you about._

there was a long moment of silence before he answered.

**go on then, honeysuckle.**

jaemin blushed profusely as he continued on.

_well hyungie, i like you. as more than a friend with benefits._

-

to be continued next chapter


	3. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin confesses his love to jeno and it doesn't end the way he planned.

[still on the phone]

there was a short silence before jeno spoke

**jaemin i-**

there was a pitiful flash of hope in his eyes, before it was inevitably crushed.

**jaemin, baby, i don't like you like that. even if i did, how would that work? i'm 19, you're 15, that would not blow over well with our families.**

there was another deafening silence before a faint sniffle was heard from jaemin's side of the phone.

_that's a risk i would be willing to take, jeno hyung, you know that._

**i know, baby, but it wouldn't work. and i dont want to see you hurting, especially because of me.**

_i already have been, jeno. for so long._

jeno didn't even get to correct his lack of honourifics before jaemin hung up.

**[jaeminnie <3]**

**[call ended]**

"please don't cry over me, baby. i'm not worth the tears." jeno whispered into the phone, even after jaemin hung up.


	4. 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin is a mess

jaemin had hung up the call and flopped himself at his desk, staring into the mirror on the wall opposite him. he felt like an absolute fool for not thinking of what would happen if he had said no. he did have a tendency to always think on the bright side of things, which in cases like these, proves to be quite annoying. in situations like these, he would usually call renjun to help cheer him up, but this was his brother that he was crying over this time around. renjun always demanded to know every detail of what happened so he could gauge how to help; with this, it would be so difficult to work around that. jaemin has never been able to lie to renjun, no matter how hard he tried. the next best person he would go to was jeno, but you know, not happening. so jaemin did the only thing he knew how: cry for a little bit and eat his feelings away. he tried his best to collect himself before he went downstairs, applying a bit of concealer to mask the redness. luckily, his parents were still out of town, leaving him full freedom to shovel his face full of as much food as his heart desired without being scolded. just as he finished his first bowl of ice cream, his phone rang out loudly upstairs, having been abandoned after the call with jeno. he raced up the stairs to answer the call, nearly busting his ass in the process. as he had predicted, it was his mother calling. he picked up he call and braced for her to scold him for some random thing, but visibly relaxed when she told him that she and his father would be out of town for two more weeks, spending a total of a month on that business trip. leaving jaemin alone. for a month. in their large house. he silently cheered, happy that he would be able to have more time to openly wallow in his own self pity. "ok thank you, mom. love you too. yeah i know, i know. see you then. i know, money is in the drawer. i know. ok love you too, bye." he finally hung up the call, running back down the stairs, phone in hand to finish the show he was watching. thankfully for him, he paused it, not having to rewind the whole thing. he was about to press play when his phone rang again. this time it was jeno. he almost answered it out of habit, but he just let it ring. it finally stopped ringing so he went to play his show again, but his phone rang again, jeno called again. he gave up and put his phone on silent, still keeping the screen up so he could see his notifications. jeno just kept on calling. then he stopped abruptly, leaving a short voicemail. "jaemin, baby, i'm so sorry. please dont cry over me. just find someone new, im not good for you." jeno had sounded so upset, maybe not crying, but definitely upset. so jaemin texted jeno.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill actually start updating this bc i dont have volunteer stuff anymore! ill pick this up from jeno's side next chapter.


	5. 004

[new message! from: jaeminnie <3: jeno hyung i'm sorry but can you please stop speaking to me? at least for a little bit until i sort out my thoughts?]

jeno felt his heart crack a little, before typing out a quick "take your time, baby" in reply. jaemin wasn't just a fuckbuddy, he was a friend. a very important one, at that. so, instead of moping, he went to donghyuck to talk. both of the males were in a weird emotional state, the two of them arguing sharply until they somehow ended up on top of each other. they went at it for a good while, neither of their staminas willing to let up anytime soon. they soon got off of each other and struggled to keep a conversation for a bit before jeno decided to leave to take a nap. while going at it with donghyuck, he missed a few messages from his brother. 'hey asshat can you take me to nana's house?' and 'mom says you have to take me' and a final 'fine fuck you then, im walking' _shit_. his mother was going to have his ass on the wall if he didnt stop his brother, jaemin did live across town after all. he received the messages less than ten minutes ago, so if he hurried, he could snatch his brother and speed off to jaemin's house. he wasnt going to lie to himself, he had been missing jaemin. it had only been two days but he was sad not having the guy around. so in an attempt for their paths to cross for even a quick second, he was on his way to get his stupid brother and head to jaemin's house. yes, his attempt to see his brother's best friend was a bit desperate. but did jeno care? not in the slightest.


	6. 005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno catches up to renjun and takes him to jaemin's house.

jeno let out several long strings of curses and he bid donghyuck goodbye and almost tripping over his legs on the way out. he hurriedly swung open the door to his white pickup truck and followed the route to jaemin's house. he quickly spotted renjun having a very intense conversation with a cat on the sidewalk. jeno pulled up quietly behind him and honked his horn, sending renjun to his feet and the cat to god-knows-where. renjun glared at him as he stalked over to the truck, which contained a cackling jeno. he was laughing too hard to hear renjun open the door, he only realized renjun had entered the truck when he received weak slaps to his chest from his little brother's tiny hands. "you fucking suck, jeno. i was actually making a friend and you scared him off," renjun wasn't exactly pleased, but seeing his brother smile after days of moping brought a hesitant smile to his face. "ok now shut up and take me to nana's house before i tell mom that you didnt actually pick me up." he quickly added, seeing that his brother's laughing hadnt subsided a bit. it took jeno a moment to catch his breath and wipe a stray tear, but then he was on his way with a sarcastic "aye aye, captain" and a few more slaps to his arm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill try to finish this bit off later tonight but hi omg i posted this WAY later than i wanted to but it's here and school started a few days ago so i will try to update as much as i possibly can with my busy schedule!! also new username!!! please enjoy and maybe give feedback? have a lovely day/night♡


	7. 006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some renmin to bless u rq

jeno and renjun rode in silence, apart from the radio softly playing in the background. the two kind of grew apart. the truck pulled into jaemin's driveway and renjun struggled to open the heavy door, "i'm not sure if i will stay over or not, so please look out for a message." he said as he hopped down out of the seat. he began to close the door before reopening it to add, "thanks for the ride, by the way, jeno-hyung. i appreciate it." and with that, renjun walked up to the front door of jaemin's house. he knocked the special knock that the pair made up as little kids to signal it was him. jaemin groaned as he got up off the couch. he pulled the door open and was immediately pulled into a hug by renjun. "hi, junnie! what brings you by today?" jaemin said before kissing renjun's cheek like usual and leading him to the couch with him. "i just missed you, 'sall." renjun spoke quietly, jaemin barely hearing him. "that's cute, junjun, i missed you too. so much." jaemin jumped as another knock was heard at the door. the pair got up to answer it. when jaemin pulled the heavy door open, he wasn't very pleased to see jeno standing at the door. jaemin tensed when their eyes met. "jun left his jacket in the truck, i thought id bring it to him before our mom eats me alive." jeno scratches the back of his neck nervously, rambling a bit. "i-i'll leave now." jeno handed the baby blue jacket to his little brother and bowed his head slightly at the younger boys, and with that, he left. jaemin and renjun closed the door together and walked back to the couch. jaemin settled into the corner of the long couch, legs spread in the same ninety degree angle as the couch. he beckons renjun to come sit between them as they watch their show in peace. every so often, renjun would put his hand on jaemin's outstretched leg, moving up further and further as time went on. before too long, renjun's hand was practically on jaemin's crotch. "my nana is so flexible, look at how his legs stretch." renjun sits back onto his heels to admire his beautiful best friend, running his delicate hands up and down jaemin's legs, pulling the younger forward. renjun's lips ghost over jaemin's ear, "i really want to kiss you right now." renjun says lowly into the younger's ear. jaemin debated for a moment before basically just saying fuck it and giving in. "please." was all it took for renjun to press a experimental kiss to jaemin's lips. he did this a few more times before jaemin got frustrated, whining impatiently. renjun got the hint and kissed him much harder. jaemin sighed, satisfied. renjun wasn't as good a kisser as his older brother, but it was still a good kiss. renjun pulled back for air, an obscene sound escaping jaemin's mouth when the older dives back in, also squeezing his upper thigh teasingly. "please touch me more, junnie. i need it." jaemin whined into the older's mouth, bucking up into his small hand. "okay, only if you help me out too, nana." renjun asked shyly. this wasn't the first time they had helped each other cum. they often would sit in either of their rooms, hands all over each other's slim bodies; hands in each other's tiny sleep shorts. jaemin whined loudly as renjun nibbled at his unmarked neck, the thing that jeno always did, it always made him fall apart. renjun untied the string on jaemin's pink satin sleep shorts, pulling them down a bit; he patted jaemin's spread legs, hinting him to close them. the older pulled the younger's shorts the rest of the way down, placing the smooth pink fabric up to his nose. renjun groans when he breathes in, "how many times have you gotten off in these without washing them, baby?" renjun asks, loving the masculine smell of jaemin's smooth little cock. jaemin revels in the sight in front of him: his pretty best friend, grabbing his crotch to the scent of his cock. it was beautiful. "th-three times." jaemin finally answers him. renjun groans again, the image of jaemin rutting against his hand filling his mind. jaemin flushes as renjun drags his fingers ever so slowly over his own clothed legs, he loves provoking his best friend's dirty thoughts. the older gently pulls jaemin up by the chin to kiss him gently, "why don't you take my pants off for me, yeah?" he asks and pets jaemin's soft brown hair. the younger complies and pulls off renjun's thick grey sweatpants, leaving his lower half completely bare, "no underwear? that's so hot, junnie." jaemin immediately climbs over to renjun, attempting to sit in his lap when his thigh is firmly slapped, "not yet, sugar. would it be alright if we tried something new?" renjun asked sweetly. the pair had never gone any further than messy handjobs and dry humping. jaemin sat down prettily onto his own feet, cocking his head. "like what, mommy?" jaemin decided to play dumb, pulling the cards that drove renjun wild. the older growled in his throat at the name and explained gently, "mommy is going to guide you, alright?" jaemin nodded. renjun reached out for jaemin to put his head into renjun's hands. he gently guided his head to rest on his thigh, right next to his cock. jaemin looked at it with wide eyes, "now what, mommy?" he asked dumbly. "would you want to put it in your mouth, sugar?" renjun asked, petting jaemin's hair again. jaemin nodded cutely and positioned his mouth right above the tip. he fake hesitated before giving his best friend's thick cock a little kitten lick. renjun groaned in response, unaware that this was most definitely not jaemin's first rodeo. because of jeno's roughness, jaemin no longer had a gag reflex; meaning he would be able to easily take renjun into his throat with no problems. without warning, jaemin spit onto renjun's cock and took him entirely into his mouth in one go. the older let out a strangled moan and fisted his hand into jaemin's hair, making the other whine loudly. renjun started to gently guide jaemin's head by his hair, pushing him further down. he was quite shocked by how well his best friend was taking his surprisingly large cock. "nana look at you. you're such a mess, love. you've got spit running down your face. you look like a little soiled whore. that's so cute." renjun pulled jaemin off of him to kiss him roughly, his own taste filling his mouth. the taste alone was able to make jaemin nearly cum. jaemin went back to town on renjun. without warning, renjun grabbed jaemin's hair roughly, cumming down jaemin's throat. the warmth and taste of it made jaemin cum onto his bare legs, only merely missing the fabric of the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey forgot this existed but here i am and im alive i swear

**Author's Note:**

> i will sell my soul for jeno :)


End file.
